When the devil becomes an Angel
by Lumi yoshinigama
Summary: well hello! the summ "Theres a new girl in town does she hide a dark secret if it is then what is it?.KradSatoxOOC" rated t...i think i dont know yet if theres violence


Fine this is a summary:Theres a new girl in town does she hide a dark secret if it is

then what is it?.KradSatoxOOC

_This is Daisuke talking_

**This is Dark talking**

_This is Satoshi Talking_

**This is Krad talking**

_**This is laila thinking**_

**Now on with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN D N ANGEL AND THE CHARACTER (NOT THE NAME) OF LAILA YOSHINIGAMA**

They met

_! _"WHAT THE!,hell! im late for school!" she rushed to the bathroom and fix her self up."Honey! eat your breakfast or you will get late for your new shool!" said her mother "Im coming!" she run out side with a toast in her mouth,suddently she bump into a red spiky headed boy."o my gosh,im so sorry!" she said " its okay its my fault anyway,Daisuke Niwa by the me to walk you to school?" daisuke said "Thanks im Laila yoshinigama(sorry about the first name its english)".the shool bell rang they got to there class teacher came in,"Class we have a new student pls. come in She came all the way here from america." Laila came in and write her name on the board ( in japanese symbols of course) " Hi im Laila yoshinigama! as the teacher said i came all the way here from america,dont worry i learn japanese before coming here and by the way we moved here because of some to meet you! pls be nice to me!" she said with a grin.(anyway laila has a butt lenght pink hair and emerald eyes)

"pls sit with..." the teacher scanned the whole room "sit next hiwatari kun,satoshi hiwatari pls raise your hand" a boy with a baby blue hair,icy eyes with glasses raise his hand,laila nod and walk to her chair as laila walk she heard some girls say "shes very lucky!" anything like that but she felt more girls giving her death she seat on her chair she notice that satoshi is glaring at her but she ignored she saw hiwatari satoshi she felt a different aura from him "_**he seems very interesting..." **_Laila thought.

* * *

_Lunch time:_

The bell rang,Laila was about to get up but a boy stood infront of her he got brown hair and eyes. "Hello! im Takashi Saehara,a reporter! can i ask some questions?" she said "yes".Saehara was about to speak when i flood of students knock him down,they ask Laila about what does it feel when your in america?,are people in america good?...yeah something like that...so many questions,Laila cant answer them in one sentence so she just shut her mouth,suddently a spiky red headed boy said "ms yoshinigama can you help me with the books?" its daisuke "sure ill help!" laila said with a relief classmates shoot Daisuke evil glares that makes Daisuke scared.

"thanks niwa kun! your a life saver" still,laila said with a relief smile "welcome!,and pls just call me daisuke" " then if i will call you daisuke then just call me laila" said laila with a firm smile.A girl walk infront of them,she had a long brown hair and eyes."hi! im Risa Harada you must be the new student,do you want to join lunch with us im sure my sister will be glad to meet you and hello daisuke!" "helloo ms harada" said by the red headed boy."sure!" laila said with a simple smile.

"where here!" risa said with a big grin.

"Risa! your late,where have you've been?" growled by the girl with reddesh brown hair with brown eyes.

"jeez! Riku don't be mad besides,i found the new girl" said Risa.

They sat the bench and one minute silence until the girl with reddish brown hair spoke.

"hey! im Riku,by the way-" Risa suddently cut Riku's sentence "o yeah! i forgot,whats your name by the way?".

"my name's-..." her sentence been cut by a boy with baby blue hair she notice that it's hiwatari kun.

"may i join in?" he ask coldly."su-sure hiwatari" said daisuke.

"hey you heard of hiwatari right?" Riku said."Yes,yes i do...um daisuke is he really um you know..."Laila said

"Yes he is but he's a nice person." daisuke Laila and the others eat there lunch lunch notice hiwatari staring/glaring at her.

_**"Now he scare the heck of me..." **_she thought.

* * *

Dissmissal

"O my! good thing the school day was over"said laila with a relief voice.

"oh! Laila do you want to walk home with me?"questioned daisuke,"sure" Laila said.

while daisuke and laila walked home a boy with glasses appears.

"Niwa... can I..." "Sure hiwatari" said daisuke cheerfully."_**aghhh! satoshi is here,wait why do I feel digust?, well whatever**_"

laila again laila notice that satoshi hiwatari is glaring at her,"yes? satoshi kun? something wrong?"laila said

blue headed nodd "_**weird... and woah whats with the honorifics? i feell very weird today..." **_

* * *

_midnight:_

"sweety! its midnight already you better get going!" "yes mom!' laila said she ran into her room she wear green uniform(the uniform from rosario vampire) suddently her hair turned into white and her eyes turned bloody red well her voice sound deeper "mom! im going now!" laila said "sweety good lucked and oh the one you need to guard is the "Amethyst of despair"(sorry just made it up)" "k mom!"

suddently a silver pair of wings sprouted from her back and she flew.

* * *

_museum:_

"catch dark no matter whatcost!" shouted detective saehara "yes detective!" said the police.

"no ill catch him you police just guard the doors" said in icy tone.

detective saehara growled "any objections detective?" said the boy with icy tone "n-no commander hiwatari"

_Darks pov:_

"this will just be a piece of cake!" i said, i still know that ive done this for over thousand years stealing artifacts and sealed it but I still remember _her _its hurts,my ive reached for the "Amethyst of despair" i was about to take the gem but a strange aura made me freeze "_its not krads but more powerful aura_" i stood and said "hey you come out now i know your there" there stood out of the shadow a fair beautiful woman,her hair sparkles as the moonlights shines at her silver long hair with cold deadly blood eyes..."what would a beautiful lady doing here?"i said smirking while moving closer."Well im here to take the artwork pls." said the woman infront of me.

* * *

cliffhanger gomen! pls R&R


End file.
